1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for shaping a resin coating of a wire harness mainly employed as a wiring for use in a motorcar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wire assembly called "wire harness", wires are preliminarily arranged and bundled so as to conform to the shape under a mounted condition and terminals, connectors or the like for connection are mounted at their terminal ends, in order that they can be easily mounted to a motorcar being assembled on a conveyor line. In a wire harness, wires are assembled, bundled and protected through the process of wrapping an insulating vinyl tape around an outer periphery of bundled wires, inserting bundled wires into a vinyl tube (mechanical protection), inserting bundled wires into a corrugated tube (mechanical and thermal protection) or the like. The process of insesting a bundle of wires wrapped with an insulating vinyl tape into a corrugated tube is a commonly used proses, and the thus formed wire harness is fixed to a vehicle body at a large number of points with holding pieces (clips) by flexing the flexible corrugated tube so as to conform to the configuration of the vehicle body.
In the above-mentioned process of employing a corrugated tube as a protective member for a wire harness, besides the troublesome work of wrapping an insulating vinyl tape around the entire outer periphery of the wires, the work of fixing the wire harness to a vehicle body at a large number of points with holding pieces, had to be effected, hence a working efficiency was poor, and it was a principal cause for prevention of improvements in a productivity.